


Sneak Peek

by infinitizeit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, implied namjin, peep shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi meets J-Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> No actual smut. Just some sexual shit.

“Seriously, dude. You have to go there. I’ve been three times and holy shit, man.” Namjoon says, chasing his bite of burger with whiskey. Yoongi pulls his lips down before dabbing the grease off of them. “Literally, Yoongi. Jimin has the fattest ass I’ve ever seen. But Jin, oh god, Jin is the best. He’s beautiful and I got his number on the third visit.”

 

“Christ, Namjoon, your third visit? I thought you just found this place last week.” Yoongi’s frown deepens.

 

“Not important. Look, just go. When was the last time you ever saw someone even remotely naked that wasn’t on your computer screen?” Yoongi scoffs. “I’ll even fucking give you the money, just go.”

 

“Fine, but you’re paying for tonight’s dinner and doing my report for tomorrow night’s deadline.” Yoongi takes another large bite as he watches Namjoon digest this offer.

 

“It’s worth it, I’m sold. You’re going tomorrow night. I promised to meet up with Jin after his shift anyway, so I can take you.” Yoongi grunts in response.

 

This is going to be interesting.

 

And it certainly is.

 

The bar is dingy and located in the darkest of alleys, as stereotypical as a bar could get. The people inside are equally as intimidating and Yoongi idly wonders how Namjoon managed to stumble across this place. He watches as Namjoon nods to the bartender while they push through a throng of people.

 

Namjoon pushes open a door leading to a back room, the air thick with cigarette smoke. Yoongi does his best not to crinkle his nose at the sharp stench, following Namjoon through another door. They come to a room with several doors in a row. There are signs on the doors, some declare occupancy while others state their availability.

 

“Choose whichever one that says open. And from there, enjoy the show.” Namjoon grins, toothy and smug, shoving a wad of bills into Yoongi’s hand.

 

“Try not to cum in three seconds, man.” Namjoon adds helpfully as Yoongi shuts the door to a dimly lit room.

 

There’s a chair in the middle of the small space and an illuminated square to put the money in, Yoongi presumes. He shucks his coat off, still in his stupid work-required suit. He settles into the uncomfortable wooden chair before putting all of Namjoon’s money into the hole in the wall. He doesn’t know what that’ll get him or if he gave too much, but he guesses it’s fine because the curtain is pulled back in a matter of seconds.

 

There’s one putrid light shining down on chair and Yoongi’s greeted with the sight of a bare back, shadows highlighting the dips and curvature of muscles. Tight leather shorts cling to toned and smooth thighs, tan skin taught and inviting as it stretches over more muscles.

 

The male shifts, his back rippling with each miniscule movement. The bass is thumping and the guy lifts his hips off of the chair enough to sway them, the sensuality of the music coursing through his body.

 

The leather shines, illuminating just how rounded the ass presented before him actually it. Yoongi’s hands itch to reach out and touch, but there’s a glass barrier to prevent that from happening. The hips snap forward and Yoongi feels his thigh twitch with anticipation. The guy’s toes curl slightly as he lifts completely away from the chair, turning around to finally face his customer.

 

Yoongi is greeted with endless black orbs, sharp jawline, and straight teeth sunk into a plump lip. The dancer drags his hands up his torso, slowly, as if it’s the first time he’s touching his own body. He pauses to pinch at dusky nipple before travelling up his neck and sinking his fingers into dark red hair.

 

He pulls his own hair, mouth falling open to a sharp gasp. He drops down to a crouch, legs splayed open, inviting, and Yoongi might be a little ashamed to admit that his mouth waters at the sight. Smooth hands land on toned thighs, bouncing with a slight turn to one leg at a time to jut out his ass to the side.

 

Yoongi whimpers when the dancer slips a hand down to grope at his cock through his shorts. He turns around to get onto all fours. The curve of his back is alluring and Yoongi doesn’t know what to focus on, that or the perfect ass being shook in front of him. The dancer then spreads his legs farther, dropping so his crotch drags against the floor. Yoongi grips his knees to the extent that he knows there will be bruises there tomorrow.

 

The guy turns back around with such grace that puts all of Yoongi’s dancer friends to shame. He stands, circling the chair before stopping in front of it, his back facing Yoongi. He hooks his thumbs underneath the tight waistband of his shorts, wiggling the back of them down enough to show a peek of the smooth expanse of skin there. Yoongi finds himself drawn to the tiny dark mole there.

 

Before he can even register anything, the shorts are back up and the dancer is back in his starting position. As the curtain slides closed, the dancer turns his head, hooded gaze piercing Yoongi and a smirk gracing his features. And then Yoongi is back in the darkness, alone and harder than he’s ever been in his life.

 

With a few deep calming breaths, he leaves the little room to find Namjoon.

 

“How was it? Did you get Jimin? The look on your face seems like you had a pretty fucking good time.” Namjoon smirks and he’s so smug he wants to punch a tooth or two out. But there’s a pretty guy glued to Namjoon’s side and Yoongi doesn’t want to make a complete ass out of himself.

 

“Oh, honey, that’s not a look Jimin brings. You had J-Hope, didn’t you? Guy with dark red hair? Mole of his ass?” The pretty guy practically purrs and Yoongi notices the way Namjoon shifts him closer. He nods in response. “I thought so. J-Hope is our best dancer, right before Jimin actually.”

 

Yoongi turns this information over in his head, wondering what he could do with it now.

 

“I was going to take Namjoon back to get my things, if you want to join us.” The guy, presumably the Jin Namjoon was going on about. Yoongi nods cooly and follows the couple.

 

The back is nothing like the front of the facility. It’s bright and the air is free of smoke and there’s no stench of alcohol. There’s comfortable sofas and a table with all sorts of refreshments, ranging from healthy snacks and water to chocolates and soda.

 

There’s a guy in a robe laying on his stomach on a sofa near the snack table, playing with his phone as he idly kicks his legs up. Jin smacks his ass before walking over to grab a bag on a hook and his jacket.

 

“Hey!” The guy calls with the fattest pout Yoongi’s ever seen.

 

“Done for the night, Jin?” Comes a new voice and Yoongi looks over to see the guy that was just dancing for him. J-Hope was hidden in a large, fluffy, pale green robe, crunching away at some carrots. Yoongi instantly wonders how someone so sexy could become so innocent and adorable in a mere few minutes.

 

J-Hope’s eyes catch his and then there’s a smirk growing on his lips. “Who’s your friend?” His voice drops an octave and Yoongi thinks his night just got better because now he can add a voice to the images in his head.

 

“Namjoon’s friend, uh, what was it?” Jin asks, looking at Yoongi.

 

“Yoongi.” Is all he offers. J-Hope nods.

 

“Namjoon, make sure Yoongi visits me again. We had a lot of fun.” He smiles and Yoongi feels momentarily blinded until Namjoon is smacking him on the back.

 

“Will do. Let’s go, dude.”

 

J-Hope slips over to grab a bottle of water, lightly touching Yoongi’s hip as he brushes past, eliciting a soft gasp from the latter. His eyes are stuck on Yoongi, gaze slipping down the expanse of his body. His lips pull upward, pleased with the sight he’s given.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Yoongi says quietly, his voice coming out dry and hoarse.

  
“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had to.


End file.
